Soundless Disappearance
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: After their mother disappeared without a trace six years ago, Feliciano and Lovino were left alone with the family house. But the secrets the walls heard before the two of them were born were hidden from them. Now those secrets unravel and take the two for a spin with it. (horrible summary better than discribed)


Chapter One

_ Madre use to tell us stories before we would go to bed every night when we were little children. The stories would marvel about anything and anyone; deceitful vampires, tricky fairies, and defensive werewolves. The two of us would lay sprawled out on the floor and stare up in awe as she told the stories. She would always have that untroubled smile on her face as she told the two of us the stories. Story books were stashed on a shelf, and dusty from not being read; she didn't need to read from them she just told a fluid story as if it was engrained in her mind. My brother and I can remember every story she told us because as children we would ask, "Can we hear the story about the girl and the fairies?" or "Can we hear the story about the happy werewolf and the mean vampire." She would always smile and tell us the story we wanted, or introduced a new story. _

_ Those stories were enough to entertain us, even if we lived in the middle of nowhere we were diverted from boredom. We would help mom with chores; sense padre never came home anymore. My brother asked mom what happened to Padre, but she yelled at him to never speak about Padre again. That was the angriest we have ever seen her, so we never brought it up again. Helping her consisted of picking things from their large garden that took up most of the back yard, chopping wood for the fireplace before those cold months, and cleaning the inside of their house. Even as we grew up we would ask things to keep our cure our curiosity, because we were homeschooled in the 21__st__ century and Madre didn't believe in technology but one big at home computer that was at least ten years old, but there was one thing she would always say if we asked. "Madre?" _

_ "What is it Lovino honey?" She would be working in the kitchen or living room when we would ask her._

_ "Are Vampires, fairies, and all those creatures you told us about in stories real?" She wouldn't stop what she would be doing and nod her head, but something in the back of my head thought against the stories Madre told us. Eventually I stopped asking the question, and passed off the stories as fake._

_ Then she went missing. We didn't hear a thing, and we were in the house with her the whole time, just two rooms over, and she just up and vanished. We haven't seen her sense, and after Feliciano and I spent five years looking all around the farm in neighboring towns as far as fifty miles out, and we still didn't find her. There is a hole still where she occupied in my heart, but I learned to ignore it. Just giving up like that is horrible, but what else were they suppose to do?_

~Now~

"Come on Fratello we don't have all day to do this." A stern voice huffed before a brunette stood up from the mass of green tomato plants and looked off somewhere to his left side. He had a basket wedged between his hip and his left hand full of red tomatoes, peppers, and cucumbers. He looked at the same spot for several seconds before kneeling back down, and continued the search for ripe tomatoes. His knees were down and resting in the fertile soil, and staining his jean coveralls with moist dirt. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it was bearable.

"Veh I know I am almost done with this row." A voice spoke loudly somewhere else in the field-like garden, and making the brunette look up before moving on. He picked two red tomatoes that were side by side on the plant before moving to the last plant, which was a Yam plant that seemed out of place. There was one that was planted by their mother before she disappeared, and it was an odd little plant because there was only one that was yams. It just became a tradition of sorts. One of the yams was ripe, and he picked it putting it into his basket before standing up and walking into the grass. Going from one surface to another made goose bumps rise on his arms even with the sweltering temperatures. He set the woven basket down on the grass and shaded his eyes, trying to look for a familiar figure. Even with his eyes shaded he squinted in attempt to look for his brother. "Feliciano?" He called a few moments before his brother's head popped up from the plants. His brother grinned at him and moved on; his lighter brown hair shining brighter in the sun, and his amber eyes gleaming with liveliness. He and his brother were always total opposites, ever sense they were little children. Feliciano would always do anything with a smile on his face, and with little retaliation, unless that was waking up, but he was the grumpier one with the foul mouth often getting punished for using such language.

Walking over to his brother he knelt at the end of the row and looked at the peas, no wonder his brother was taking forever, they were in season right now. "Fuck I should have known that peas were in god damn season. " The foul remarks spilled from his mouth as he looked at the pea plant and started picking them, keeping them in his left hand. Picking ripe peas were easy, but there were so many of them it took absolutely forever. The sun was harsh when you sat in the same spot for several minutes your skin started to crawl from the heat. Eventually Lovino had moved onto another plant and his brother came towards him with the basket to help finish off the last two plants. Romano quickly put his growing pile of pea pods into the basket before picking quicker at the plant's ripe pea pods.

Finally the two of them finished with the garden and the two of them headed into the house. Feliciano had got a head start because Lovino had to go and get his basket. Approaching the basket, he scooped it up by the two rigid wicker handles and headed into the house. His bare feet landed quickly on the crisp green grass. It crinkled under his feet and made quick work of walking around to the front of the house. The crickets chirped, and his eyes wandered from the wood fence that stood firmly on the edge of their property to their house which he was running parallel to. He noticed the white paint chipping off, and showing the dark wood underneath. It had been forever sense they had painted the house, so that was another thing they needed to do a weekend.

He was spacing out as he walked where he almost didn't see the man walking onto their property. His green eyes saw a tan man looking around as if their property was very interesting, and slowly walking onto it. He huffed quietly to himself and he walked up one stair of the porch and set the basket in the shade. He didn't want the sun to harm their freshly picked vegetables. "Hey, what you doing here?" Lovino asked loudly almost shouting the question as he walking over quickly to the man. The man was under the large knotted tree in the very front of their house, and turned his head at the voice. From afar he didn't get a good look at him, but now that he was closer he got a better glance. The man had dark brown hair and piercing emerald eyes that shined brightly even in the shade. He was wearing baggy pants with a belt (thank god) and a short sleeve button up shirt that was dark blue. Dark colors in summer must have been hell but this guy didn't seem fazed about it. Their eyes met and made him unconsciously slow down. The stranger smiled at him and walked towards him.

"Hello," stranger greeted, his voice laced in a Spanish accent. Lovino could already tell he was shorter than the other male, but that didn't matter at the moment. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he leaned against their pickup. It was once a red pickup, but now showed spots of silver metal underneath, it worked, so he and his brother didn't need a new car. The stranger walked until he was a good three feet from him. The smile refused to fall from that tan Spanish face despite it being this warm out. "My car broke down about a mile down the road and I was wondering if you had a phone I could use?" Okay that made him a bit curious. He raised his eyebrows.

"What about using your cell phone? I am sure you would get service out here." He asked a bit bluntly and with a sharp unfriendly edge to it. The man chuckled and made Lovino more curious and cross his arms, and dirtying his arms slightly with his dirty hands. The stared at the man waiting for an answer feeling the warm metal hood on his arm.

"The battery died, so that is why I can't call from my phone." The stranger explained before sticking his hand out to him. "Antonio Carriedo." The stranger introduced himself the smile widening on his face. He was a bit hesitant before grabbing the man's hand and returning the handshake.

"Lovino Var-." He was introducing himself when someone cut him off.

"Fratello?" The familiar voice interrupted him, making him turn to see his brother on the porch. His brother made his way down the porch steps, with shoes on and towards him and the other. Feliciano looked at his brother before at the tan stranger. He was at his side in a flash, and his amber eyes looked from him to Antonio. "Who is this Lovino?" He saw that question coming from a mile away.

"Feli, this man is Antonio; his car broke down half a mile from here." His brother's expression brightened and he looked at the smiling stranger.

"It is nice to meet you Antonio, how about you come inside." The Spaniard looked like he was going to protest, but his brother started pulling him to the house. Lovino watched as they headed towards the house.

"I am going to rinse off." Lovino grumbled to himself before heading towards the other side of the house. He didn't bother taking his time walking over to the hose and turned it on. Honestly something seemed fishy about the smiley man, but strangers always did that to him so it wasn't a new feeling. Though this time a though captivated his mind. Why did he seem so familiar something was almost uncanny about the man?

He placed his thumb in front of the hose and rinsed off his feet, but also catching part of his coveralls with it. "Damn it," he messed up again today, he set the hose down and rolled up his pant legs up before taking up the hose and letting the cold water get the dried mud off his feet. The ground greedily soaked up the water while it was running; Lovino was quick to shut it off before walking quickly to the front of the house. He trotted lightly up the steps before grabbing the basket. He opened the door with ease, it was routine, and so it wasn't hard. He was instantly hit with cold air, and it made him shiver before quickly closing the door behind him before all the cold air escaped its confines. There were soft murmurs of conversations coming from the kitchen living room area. As he walked farther and farther into the house the two voices became clearer.

"Ve so why are you in this area Antonio?" His brother asked exuberant as he usually did with strangers. His little brother was so easy to trust people. His feet made a light squeak when they made contact with the tile floor.

"Oh, I just have business a town about fifty miles away from here then suddenly my car just broke down, but I did hear this small snap, really quiet." Antonio replied looking back at Lovino and giving a small smile. His voice was enough to drive him up a wall. He looked at the time and saw it was still morning, so avoiding the stranger with making lunch was impossible, he had no choice. He pushed away from the counter and walked into the living room, and sitting beside his brother on the three seater couch.

"So then you can call the repair shop one town over and get your car fixed, then shove off out of our hair." He responded before his brother, his arms firmly crossed and looking at Antonio with a cold glare. The stranger went a bit unsteady before he rubbed the back of his head.

"I really am sorry for the intrusion." He apologized before his brother turned to him, a very worried expression on his face.

"Lovino don't be that way with him, the least we can do is let him stay here till the crew arrives." His brother was quick to the defense and looked at him with his sappy puppy dog eyes. He set his jaw before itching the back of his head firmly. He didn't like this one bit and closed his eyes before tisking and standing up, and walking to the stairs. His brother turned around to look at him along with the invader. "F-Fratello where are you going?" The question popped in his ear and he turned and glared at his brother. Feliciano unconsciously jumped; even if it was small Lovino could see right through his younger brother's actions. He hadn't been this irritated by someone in a while, well besides his brother.

"To the bathroom to wash up, god damn quit prying like bitch. When I get done in the shower I want that bastard out of here." He angrily bellowed before taking the stairs two at a time and whipping into his bedroom and grabbing clothes before walking into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him with a loud bang. He growled at his brother's actions towards that total stranger in their house. He locked the door and then threw his clothes onto the bathroom counter before walking over to the tub shower combo. He pulled the dial and it started the water, he turned it to the red side before he stripped off his grubby coveralls and shirt. The dirty clothes were shoved down the laundry chute before he got into the shower.

~Twenty minutes later~

Finally out of the shower, and dressed in comfier clothes, he walked out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet, and a drop collected at the curl that stuck out of his hair. It drooped from the weight of the water drop before his curl sprang up from the release of weight. He took his time making it back to the railing. He didn't hear any conversation, which made Lovino curious and worried about his younger brother. Peering over the railing he didn't see anyone in the living room, then his gaze went to the kitchen, and again he saw no one.

His feet were a bit heavier when they made it down the stairs. He was silent as he listened for any trace of his brother in the house. Fear pricked at his spine, and spread through his whole body. He paled slightly at the all too familiar scenario, but on the outside he showed an agitated expression. He quickly went down the first hallway, and opened the room to the spare bedroom; it was in the same pristine condition it usually was, but no Feliciano. The next door was the office where the computer and all the informational books were. He opened that door and looked in the room. A book had fallen out of the bookcase, and was open to a page with gibberish on it, but he paid no mind to it. The third door was a storage room with many of their mother's things inside it. Lovino was almost tempted to not open the door and not relive those horrible memories, but he did anyways. The door opened and dust came into the air, making him cough and wave it away. He looked in the room. The top of every box was coated in dust, no hand prints, not even a smudge. Damn it where was Feli? The question ran through his head more than one as he looked in the 2nd guest bedroom, the root cellar, and upstairs in his room. "God the same fucking disaster as always." He growled his hands fisted and shaking.

He was now very worried about his brother. Yea he was gullible and air headed, but he would **never** do such an idiotic thing as leave without giving him a memo. He shut his brother's door before quickly heading down the stairs and into the living room. He looked around for anything, a piece of paper, sticky note, journal, pasta, anything. Yet there was nothing, not one word written in by his brother's hand. His brother could be outside. The thought then came to him. He narrowed his green eyes and quickly walked to the door. He slipped on some boots and whipped the door open and the spring almost broke, but didn't as the screen door came quickly to the frame with a slam. Shutting the door, he then walked quickly to the back yard. Pfft yea right, walked quickly, he ran. He sprinted to the back yard and didn't see his brother at all. He could be hiding in the trees, by the shed or in the garden. He continued to run, and passed the garden first. Row after almost perfect row of leaves embellished his vision as did dirt. No Feliciano there his next target was the tools shed, it was never locked, because no one came onto the property usually. He saw the worn blue shed and moved the two by four out of the way and opened the shed door. Tools bombarded his vision, but no site of his brown haired, cheery brother, and so the last place he had to check was the part of the shelter belt that was on their property.

Lovino was almost in a full out panic at this point, and shut the shed quickly. "Feliciano Vargas dove sei." He shouted on the top of his lungs, and bringing a frustrated red to his cheeks. His voice reverberated in the air as he waited for a response, but didn't get one.

This was all too familiar.

Sprinting through the trees was his last rational idea he had. Branches whipped him, and it stung. The thick and hot air hurt his lungs, and his heart that was constricted with panic. He made it to the fence, where the last tree was cut down, and the axe remained wedged in the stump. A small tree growing two feet from the old one outside their yard fence, but that wasn't important. There was a snap behind him, and he turned around, his green eyes like broken glass, cold and emotionless. All his emotions were pushed down in his gut as he saw a tall figure walking towards him, but this time it was a different man. "Who would have thought I would have been given the wimp, your brother didn't put up much of a fight though according to a close friend of mine." The other man with his chesty baritone voice. The crackling of wood resounded, as the axe was unsheathed from the wood. Lovino held it with two hands as he looked at the other man. Anger and fear sang in his veins as he spoke, "Where the hell is my fratello." Their eyes met and the man's smile widened.

A/n

Madre: (Italian) Mom

Padre: (Italian) Dad

Fratello: (Italian) Brother

Dove sei: (Italian)Where are you?

If the translations are wrong, please tell me, because I used google translate (woop for being illiterate in different languages)

I don't own hetalia

Thank you for reading this, I appreciate it very much. All comments are welcome (except negative ones, please keep those to yourself)


End file.
